A known tire puncture sealant for repairing a punctured tire is obtained by blending a natural rubber latex with a tackifying resin emulsion and an antifreezing agent (see Patent Literatures 1 and 2, for instance).
The present applicant once proposed a blend of a synthetic resin emulsion and an antifreezing agent (see Patent Literatures 3 through 6, for instance).
Such a tire puncture sealant is generally injected into a tire through a portion (valve) for tire inflation, and reaches a puncture hole when the car is driven after the tire is filled with air at a specified air pressure. Rubber particles in the tire puncture sealant form aggregates in the tire by the action of a compressive or shearing force exerted on them when the rotating tire comes into contact with the ground, and the formed aggregates seal the puncture hole to enable the driving of the car.
The tire as repaired with the above tire puncture sealant has the non-aggregated tire puncture sealant (liquid components) remaining therein. The tire puncture sealant normally contains an antifreezing agent such as ethylene glycol, so that the tire puncture sealant remaining in a tire needs to be recovered when the tire is changed or at the end of use of the tire.
In order to meet such requirement, the present applicant has proposed as a coagulant for tire puncture sealants “an emulsion coagulant for coagulating a tire puncture sealant containing emulsion particles, comprising: a mineral which induces aggregation of the emulsion particles by either one or both of weakening of surface charge of the emulsion particles and formation of hydrogen bond between the mineral and the emulsion particles; and a gelation agent” (Patent Literature 7).